The Bond
by WillowSioui
Summary: CastielxCandy LysanderxCandy Willow Light has been friends with Castiel since childhood, and is now close to Lysander as well. What happens when their bonds get too tight, too strained, too close to breaking? They are getting closer and closer to the point of no return...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own My Candy Love in any way, shape or form. I do, however, own the OC and the plot.

A/N: This is my first MCL fic, so it has a special place in my heart...please be nice, but constructive criticisms welcome! 3 _

Everything was normal at Sweet Amoris High, students milling through the halls, lockers closing, and a low chattering from the teachers as they hover around the teacher's lounge. The bell rings, telling everybody that the school day is finally over when the door to the Student Council Room, a girl peeking her head past the door. The Student Body President, Nathaniel, looks up with a warm smile, his eyes shining like molten gold.

"Willow, how nice for you to drop by, I was hoping you could help me with something?" Willow opens the door all the way and leans in the doorway, her ankles crossed over each other and her arms crossed over her chest. Her mis-matched eyes, one blue and the other green, stare at him with a hint of amusement.

"Let me guess-it has something to do with Castiel?" Nathaniel looks up at her with an apologetic smile.

"It's just that the two of you have been friends since childhood, so I thought it would be better..." Willow smiles while tucking her hip-length blonde hair behind her ears.

"Sure." She takes the absentee note and turns to leave the room when Nathaniel's hand around her wrist stops her. She yanks her wrist away from him, and looks back, inquiring. He smiles softly, and plays with the end of her hair.

"Your hair is so beautiful." Pulling away with a huff, she waves over her shoulder and, without commenting, makes her way to the courtyard, where she spots a redhead sitting under a tree with his earphones in, a cigarette hanging from his mouth. She squats down and takes out his earbuds.

"I don't care if you smoke, Cas, just please don't do it around me, it's disgusting..." He rolls his steel grey eyes at her, but puts the cigarette out anyways. Willow smirks, and holds up the absentee note, "Skipping again, I see?" Castiel shrugs his shoulders, turning off his iPod and sticking it into his black leather jacket.

"I have nothing to say about that..." Shaking her head, Willow hand him the little pink slip ofpaper and holds it in front of his eyes. The grey in his eyes grows steely as he stands up, dusting himself off. "No." Willow stands as well, her little white sundress twirling around her as she spins and grabs one of his hands, causing him to halt mid-step.

"Oh, c'mon Cas, it's not the end of the world, and it's not like you'll get expelled, you know that. Sign the darned paper, please, then we can go home and eat." Castiel turns around and glares at her for a moment, then takes the note from her.

"Do you have a pen on you?" She smiles and offers him one, which he uses to sign the paper with, then he thrusts it back at her and stalks towards his motercycle. Willow shakes her head and wanders back into the school, heading straight towards the Student Council Room to the sound of Castiel's bike starting. Knocking on the door, Willow saunters into the room and hands Nathaniel the absentee note, which he takes with a huge smile plastered to his face.

"Thank you so much, Willow, you've been a huge help!" Willow smiles at him sweetly enough, but her eyes look tired.

"Just do me a favor and do it yourself next time. You're the Student Body President; not me. It's your responsibility." Just as his expression changes from grateful to frustrated, Willow spins around and walks out of the room, her white kitten-heel sandals clicking on the shiny hallway floor. She walks with a smile upon her face, her hands clasped behind her back as she exits the school. Just as she is walking across the courtyard Jade, the dual-credit student with beautiful light teal eyes walks towards her, his face contorted in thought. As he goes to pass Willow, he notices her and steps in front of her, his soft voice floating through the warm air.

"I'm so sorry to bother you, but do you know anyone in the gardening club?" Willow smiles a sweet, dimpled smile at him and shakes her head slowly, her long blonde hair flowing to and fro with the motion.

"No, I'm sorry, I don't...is there something you need help with?" Jade nibbles on his bottom lip, nodding his head.

"First off, I seem to have lost my notebook with all the information in it that I need to care for the plants, they are all wilted..." Her smile growing larger, Willow nods her head once.

"I found that book in one of the classrooms today, the Principal has it in her care." The look of worry and frustration disappears from Jade's face and he smiles with a soft thank you, then continues his list of troubles.

"Also, I need some new seeds, a large variety if possible, but there are none at the dollar store here in town, which means that I'm going to have to go out of town to get them..." Willow laughs softly, her smile evident not only on her face, but in her eyes as well.

"I have a small box of seeds that I can bring for you tomorrow, don't worry about them." Jade's shoulders fall as he releases a heavy sigh.

"Thank you so much!" Willow smiles, then gives him a small wave and walks off until she hears him call for her once again. "I also need some sagebrush seeds, so that the plants will stay healthy and nothing will attack them. Here, if you could pick some up for me as well, I'd be forever grateful. I don't know how much they are, but here is twenty-five, just in case. You can keep the change." Placing the money in her wallet, Willow smiles at Jade and places a hand on his arm, causing him to wink at her as she walks away.

She makes her way through town, humming softly to herself, picks up the sagebrush seeds for Jade at the dollar store-they were only fifteen-and then makes her way towards the apartment that Castiel lives in with his parents, when they are home from work. The buzzes up and hears loud music playing in the background, to which she smiles at as she is buzzed up. She takes the elevator up to the second floor, where she walks down the hall and knocks on a familiarly worn-out door. After a few seconds, the music that was thrumming through the door is turned down and the door opens the show a shirtless Castiel, his red hair dripping but being dried by a towel in one hand, the other holding onto his Belgian Shephard Demon's collar. Willow smiles and Castiel steps to the side to welcome her in. She walks in and places her bags on the counter, and Demon bumps her hip with his head, making her giggle and scratch behind his ears. She looks up at Castiel and smirks, cocking her head to the side as he steps beside her and grabs a cup from the cupboard.

Her smirk widens as Castiel fills his glass with water, his towel draped around his neck. Willow's eyes trail his body, to his wet dyed hair, and then notices that he has grown since the last time she payed attention. She stood at five foot four, so her must've grown to about five foot ten. Castiel, feeling her eyes on him, looks at her.

"What?" Willow shakes her head, still scratching Demon's head.

"When's Lysander going to be on his way?" Castiel sets down his drinking glass and sniffs.

"He isn't, Leigh needed him at home. It's just us, tonight." He shrugs and walks into the living room, tossing his towel onto one of the dining room chairs. Willow follows suit, and plops beside him in the couch as he rents an on-demand movie. The movie starts to play as the sun goes down, and Castiel gets up to turn the lights off, then rummages through the fridge and the cupboards before coming back to sit down, where he pauses because Demon had stolen his seat. Willow smirks as he pushes the large dog off of the couch with his foot and sits down, placing two drinks on the coffee table and opening a bag of chips, throwing a chocolate bar at her. The movie plays through until late that night, and Castiel huffs as he realizes that Willow had fallen asleep, her head resting on his shoulder. He pushes her gently until she had flopped to lay down on the couch, away from him, as he gets up and tidies up. He then picks up Willow and walks into his spare room, placing her onto the bed and pulling a sheet over her, snorting in amusement as Demon jumps up and curls up beside her instantaneously. He closes the door halfway and washes the two cups he had forgotten on the coffee table before getting ready for sleep himself and falling asleep in the king-sized bed in the master bedroom. _

Thank you for reading chapter one! Leave a review if you feel nice! :)

-W 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own My Candy Love in any way, shape or form. I do, however, own the OC and the plot.

A/N: This is my first MCL fic, so it has a special place in my heart...please be nice, but constructive criticisms welcome! 3

Star belongs to Star197 _

Light shines through Castiel's bedroom window, birds chirping happily at the new day ahead of them. Rolling over, Castiel throws his pillow at the window with a groan, the pillow landing on the floor with a soft puff. He sits up slowly, rubbing the grog from his eyes and pauses, a delicious smell wafting in from the rest of the apartment. Castiel slides out of bed and rubs his stomach under his tee shirt, his grey sweatpants sliding down onto his hips. He shuffles into the kitchen, where Willow is hard at work making him breakfast. She turns around and smiles to him as she puts the food on his plate.

"I made toast, bacon, breakfast sausage, eggs and fresh orange juice for you. There's also cereal on the table if you want that, instead." Castiel offers her a small smile, and sits down to eat.

"Thanks. Are you going to eat, too?" Willow smiles and shakes her head, her blonde hair flowing.

"No, I need to start heading to school, I have to pick up some seeds from my house for Jade." Castiel snorts as he watches her bend over to pick up her purse and dollar store bag. He puts a bite of cereal into his mouth and speaks over it.

"Jade? You mean Jade the gardener?" He swallows his mouthful and snorts out a laugh. Willow looks back at him as she puts on her kitten-heeled sandals.

"What, are you jealous?" Castiel snort and looks away, resting his head on his hand.

"Yeah, right." Shaking her head, Willow stands up with her purse on her shoulder, and pats Demon on the head and waves at Castiel as she leaves the house, closing the door behind her. She wanders through the small town until she reaches her small rancher house, just in time to see her father walking towards his cruiser, his blue police uniform bright in the early morning light. He looks towards Willow, his mouth in a firm line, his entire body radiating his disapproval.

"Were you at that boys' house again last night?" Willow sweetly but skillfully throws full use of her dimpled smile at him as she leans up on her tip toes and kisses his cheek, ignoring his question skillfully.

"I'm going to be hanging out with Cas and Lys' today after school for a bit, I'll be home a little later, so don't wait up for me!"

Opening the little red front door, she enters the house to the sound of her father pulling out of the driveway, and immediately smells her mother's home cooking and smiles as she makes her way upstairs. She pushes open the door to her light and airy bedroom, plopping her purse down on her large four-postured bed. She opens her closet door and picks out an outfit for the day, then closes her bedroom door and changes, then sits at an old-fashioned white vanity. She takes her hair and ties it into a ponytail, and puts on the bare minimum of makeup, all light colours, and stands up. Walking over to her window day-seat, she sits down and opens the window for fresh air, the breeze making her baby pink off-the-shoulder shirt flow about her. She lifts her capri-covered legs to her chest and crosses her feet over the other, the pink and white tennis shoes squeaking quietly. She cocks her head to the side and smiles softly at the array of pictures she has posted on the wall beside the window, mainly of her Castiel and Lysander, but some of Lysander's brother Leigh and his girlfriend Rosalya, and other friends that she has made through the school. Hearing the soft roar of Castiel's motorbike in the driveway, Willow jumps up and grabs her purse, running down the stairs. She shoots through the kitchen and through their backyard to a little greenhouse they had set up, where she grabs a little shoebox filled with the seeds for Jade. Once she grabs that she runs back into the kitchen, grabs a piece of toast, kisses her mother on the cheek and her brother and sister on their heads, then runs out of the house. She smiles at Castiel, takes the helmet from him and jumps on the back of the bike, her box of seeds shoved into her purse. As her red-haired friend takes off towards the school, Willow holds on tightly, her head against his back and her purse wedged in-between their two bodies. Once at the school, Willow jumps off of the bike and waves a thanks to Castiel as she tosses his helmet back to him and runs towards the gardening club to find Jade frowning at the wilting flowers.

"I have the seeds that you wanted..." She pants, pulling the box and bag out of her purse and handing them to her. Jade smiles at her warmly and starts to get to work when he looks back up hopefuly.

"There's a lot of work to do here, are you able to help me by any chance?" Willow bites her bottom lip and shakes her head slowly.

"I can't, but I do know someone who can!" She turns and runs into the courtyard, where she spots a girl with a curled bob of emerald hair. She walks up briskly and taps her on the shoulder.

"Star?" The girl turns around, looking somewhat annoyed at being interrupted. Willow smiles back warmly.

"You're in my Phys Ed class, I believe? I noticed you had a thing for plants, and..." Star interrupts her, waving her hand impatiently.

"I don't have the time to help you, if that's what you want to know." She goes to turn away, but Willow grabs her forearm.

"It's not me, per se, it's Jade...you know, the guy who helps out the gardening club?" Star looks at her, then to the ground, her golden and pink eyes softening and a light blush powdering itself onto her cheeks.

"Yeah, I know him...I guess I can go see what it is that he needs..." As the girl walks away from her, Willow waves her hand and cups the other around her mouth and calls out her thanks. She turns around and bumps into Amber and her two friends. Amber glares at her, and pushes her away.

"Get away from me, stupid girl. Why don't you watch where you're going?" Willow blinks a few times, then ducks her head by way of apology.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." Amber snorts and pushes past her, the other two following, and flips her thick hair over her shoulder.

"No wonder your parents abandoned you, you're useless!" The trio laugh as they walk away, Willow's eyes tearing up as she slowly walks away from the courtyard, just to lean against a wall where she feels a tear fall from her eye. Her phone buzzes in her purse, so she takes it out and looks at the text, which she got from Lysander.

*Be strong; smile.*

Her head shoots up and her gaze focuses on a figure sitting on a bench, looking in her direction. She holds the phone to her chest and smiles. Yes, she will be strong, and she will never stop smiling. No matter what comes her way; she's so much stronger than that.  
_

A/N: I sure hope that I got Star right! :)

*text here* Are text messages.

Review if you have the time! 3

-W 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own My Candy Love in any way, shape or form. I do, however, own the OC and the plot.

A/N: This is my first MCL fic, so it has a special place in my heart...please be nice, but constructive criticisms welcome! 3

Star belongs to Star197, Missy belongs to Missy197 _

The first half of the day went smoothly, Wllow's first two classes fun and intesting, and blessedly Amber-free. As the bell for lunch rings, she steps out into the already crowded halls and makes her way to her locker and places all of her things in it, smiling at the photo of her, Castiel and Lysander making funny faces at the camera. The picture gives her good memories of a summer day spent at the beach with her two closest friends, then them snapping a picture in the photo booth that they had setup and ready by the parking lot. The closes her locker with a metallic clink, and turns around as she hears a fuss behind her. There is a huge crowd around the news billboard, where she spots the student body president, Nathaniel, stapling a poster to the cork board wall. Walking over she notices that Star is standing beside her, clutching a little brown notebook with tons of little sticky notes flowing from the pages. Tapping the emerald-haired girl on the shoulder, she smiles warmly.

"Star, do you know what the fuss is all about?" Star glares a her for a moment then, surprising Willow, offers a soft smile.

"The theme for this years' spring dance has been chosen. It's a 1950's dance. Formal event only." Willow chuckles, thinking of how she'll convince Castiel and Lysander to go since it's formal. Castiel hates formal attire, and Lysander will only go if Castiel does. Star makes her way down the hall and, oddly, stops and looks back to see if Willow is following her. Willow catches on and jogs over, and the two start to walk through the halls on their way outside to the courtyard, and Willow tries to strike up a conversation.

"Do you know who you want to go with?" Star looks to the side as her face flushes in embarrassment.

"Yeah, but I doubt he'd want to go with me..." Willow smirks and stops her in her tracks.

"Tell me who and I'll find out for you." Star bites her bottom lip, trying to weigh her options, then visibly caves.

"Jade. You know, the guy helping the gardening club?" Willow nods and smirks, then jogs out of the school and over to the greenhouse, where she spots the familiar sea-foam green hair among the plants and dirt. She taps him on his shoulder, and he sits up, swiping his forehead with the back of his hand in an effort to remove the sweat beads that had formed, but instead smudges dirt across his face. He smiles at Willow, and stands up while patting himself off.

"Ho there, Willow! Is there something you needed?" She smirks and asks if he had heard of the spring dance, to which he nods his head, his face thoughtful. "Yeah, I had, but...I'm so sorry, if you want me to go with you, there's someone I'd been thinking to take..." Willow's smile widens.

"Is it Star, by chance?" Jade blinks his eyes a few times, then winks as he grins.

"You got it!" Letting out a small giggle, Willow pats his arm and tells him to hurry up and ask her before somebody else takes her, then she heads back towards the courtyard, where she sees Castiel and Lysander sitting beside each other under a large oak tree. Lysander notices her first and looks up from his notebook, a soft smile on his face.

"Good afternoon, Lola, is your day getting any better?" Willow grins at her nickname and squirms her way in-between the two boys.

"It has, thanks to you." Lysander's smile broadens, and he tucks his hair behind his ear and continues to write in his book. Willow leans her head on Castiel's shoulder as he munches down on a hamburger, sighing contentedly.

"Guys...I have a favor to ask of you two..." Both boys looks at her expectantly, and she bites her lip.

"You know the spring dance?" Castiel nods his head and Lysander smirks.

"You want to go, don't you?" Willow sits ip and spins around to look at the both of them.

"It's on Friday, it's formal 1950's, and I want us all to go." She smiles, hoping her dimples will make them consider it, but her hopes are dashed in an instant as Castiel goes to put his earbuds in.

"No." Willow pouts, her eyes shining, and Lysander snorts a laugh as he looks between her and Castiel, knowing full well that once she pulls out her puppy-dog eyes, Castiel will cave in. Castiel refuses to look at her, so she moves closer to him, situating herself between his legs, her bottom lip quivering and a small whimper escaping. Castiel looks at her for a moment, seemingly unimpressed, then sighs in resignation, causing Willow to immediately brighten up and squeal with happiness, pouncing on him. As the two fall to the ground as she thanks him over and over, Lysander chuckles quietly to himself and shakes his head. The bell rings and Willow clambers off of Castiel, waves at Lysander, then runs to the gymnasium for her third-period class, leaving the chortling Lysander to help Castiel to his feet. After Willow gets her P.E. strip on, she jogs over to Star, who is talking excitedly with a girl with long silvery hair and eyes that seemed to be red in colour. The two look over her way as she comes up, and Star pounces on her, giving her a breath-defying hug. As she let's go, she can see the girl smiling from ear to ear, a first.

"Thank you so much! Jade asked me to the dance, like, ten minutes after we spoke!" Willow smiles warmly, and looks at the girl with the silver hair, and she steps forwards.

"My name's Willow, you are...?" The girl extends her hand and shakes with Willow.

"My name's Missy, I'm Star's friend." Willow's smile widens and goes to speak, but they are called to start their warm-up by running around the gym. After gym class, the trio stumble out giggling amongst themselves, talking excitedly about the dance in a week. They all go their separate ways to their classes as Willow enters her language class, French, and sits at her usual desk in the front beside the window. She feels the chair beside her move and she looks over with a smile to say hello to her usual seating companion, Iris, when, to her vast surprise, Nathaniel sits next to her. He smirks at her as he takes out his things and places them neatly on the desk.

"I'm sorry about making you take the absentee note to Castiel. I'm the student body president, it's my job; you were right." Willow smiles at him and pats his hand in acceptance of his apology, and they get to work. After class, Willow waves over her shoulder to Nathaniel, then runs out of the school and towards Castiel and Lysander, who are standing next to Castiel's bike.

"Don't you guys forget, the dance is in two days! Be sure you have something to wear!" Lysander grins at her, then smiles broadly as Castiel groans. Taking out the keys to his car, Lysander places one hand on Willow's waist and kisses her cheek, winking.

"Don't worry, you keep forgetting who my brother is. We'll be ready!" A light blush dusts Willow's cheeks as she grins cheekily back at him whle he walks towards his car, gets in, and drives off. Castiel snorts and looks at her.

"Do you need a ride?" Willow smirks, nodding her head.

"Yeah, could you please drop me off at Leigh's shop?" Castiel nods in compliance, and they take off through the city, stopping at the small clothing shop. Willow dismounts the motorbike as Castiel lifts the visor of his helmet, and she throws her arms around his neck, hugging him.

"Thanks so much, I'll give you gas money tomorrow." As she releases him, she notices that his face is nearly as red as his hair, causing her to giggle. She turns and walks to the door of the store as Castiel flips down his visor and rides home. Willow spends a good while searching for a dress, Leigh fussing over her the whole time. A the store closes and she waves goodbye to her friend's brother, she walks home smiling and clutching the bag tightly to her chest. The light seems to seep away from the sky, escaping to it's hiding place somewhere else on the earth, the sky becoming inky and purple-blue. As she makes it through her door, up to her room and onto her comfy bed, she sighs. Standing up, she completely forgot that she was spending the night with Castiel and Lysander. Slowly making her way into her bathroom she strips and steps into the shower, welcoming the heat. After washing thoroughly and turning off the running water, she puts on a pink silk bathrobe and combs out her hair, washes her face, then enters her room. As she looks up, she let's out a squeak and jumps, clutching a baseball bat in her hand, just to have a voice laugh at her. Lowering the bat slowly. She can see Castiel lying on her bed, shaking his head with a goofy grin plastered on his face. She puts the bat down, then walks over to her bed and plops down beside him.

"You scared me, you big meanie!" He snorts, then shifts so he's laying on his side, facing her.

"Yeah, whatever. Are you gunna get dressed or not?" Willow smirks, rolling him over and getting off the bed, digging through her closet. She pulls a pair of underwear and slides them on under the bathrobe, then picks a pair of black skinny jeans and slips those on as well. Looking at Castiel, she blushes as she notices that he's watching her, his face unreadable. She motions for him to turn around and he rolls his eyes, covering them with his hands, a smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth. Willow unties the bathrobe and puts it on her vanity seat, takes out a bra and puts it on, then digs out an old black tee shirt. As she puts it on she smiles, the shirt sagging and reaching halfway down her thighs; on it is the Winged Skull band logo. She had stolen it from Castiel about a year prior, and has never given it back. Looking into her vanity she pulls her long hair up into a lazy pony, then jumps as she feels arms wind around her waist. Looking with surprise into the vanity mirror, she can see Castiel burying his face into the crook of her neck. He mumbles something unintelligible, making Willow giggle.

"Pardon?" He looks up and stares at her through the mirror.

"You stole my shirt." She grins and wiggled out from his grasp.

"Yep! And you're never getting it back! Now, let's go, Lysander's probably bored to death of waiting for us." Willow grabs her purse and the two of them exit her room and travel downstairs where she says her goodbyes, and they exit the house just as her father pulls up in his cruiser. Willow can feel Castiel stiffen, and she doesn't blame him. Being how he is, he's been picked up for skipping and brought back to the school a few times before, as well as been arrested once for being in a park drunk. He had of thought it better than going home, so he was thrown in the drunk tank and released without charges. That being said, each time those things occurred, it just so happened that Willow's father had been the one to pick him up-being Sweet Amoris' Sherriff, it was his duty. Willow kisses her dad's cheek and skips to Castiel's motorcycle, her father glaring at Castiel the whole time until they had set off and were well down the road on the way to his apartment in town. Willow's house was a little out of town, in the nice suburban neighborhoods. They ride until they get to his place, where they relax and watch movies, have popcorn wars with their own loving vacuum cleaner (Demon), and then they all fall asleep a few minutes within each other. Castiel brings Willow's sleeping body to the spare room just to come out and see Lysander had fallen asleep on the couch, then he climbed into his own bed and let sleep take over him, Demon curled up at his side.  
_

A/N: I sure hope that you like my story so far! Is everyone in character?

Review, if you'd like! :)

-W 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own My Candy Love in any way, shape or form. I do, however, own the OC and the plot.

A/N: This is my first MCL fic, so it has a special place in my heart...please be nice, but constructive criticisms welcome! 3 _

Willow wakes up and stretches, letting out a content sigh as she does so. She rolls out of bed and wanders into the kitchen, where she digs through the fridge and begins to cook breakfast for herself and the boys. As she is buttering the second frying pan, the eggs already done, getting it ready for the and sausages, she feels a hand rest on her waist, it's owner leaning over her and smelling the eggs that are on a plate beside the stove. Willow smiles to herself; she knows which boy it is by his hand, the long fingers that belong to either a pianist or artist...in this case, Lysander is both. She places the sausage in the pans and turns to look a her friend, his hand still resting on her waist. A smile plays on his lips, his mismatched eyes catch hers.

"Good morning, Lola." Willow smiles and reaches behind her, shuffling the pan so the sausages roll over with a hiss, then reaches up and fingers the black ends of Lysander's hair.

"G'morning, Lysander." He smiles sweetly at her, then leans forward and kisses her cheek softly, making her blush prettily. He stands straight and gives a good-natured laugh, then steps back as Castiel shuffles into the kitchen. He looks between the smiling Lysander and the blushing Willow, shrugs, and makes his way to the eggs. Willow giggles.

"Aren't you going to wait for the sausage?" Castiel offers only a grunt, and Lysander rolls his eyes over his friend's black hair, causing Willow to do a double take.

"You're hair-it's black!" Castiel shrugs as he hungrily shovels the eggs into his mouth.

"The colour was coming out anyway, so I just covered it. My hair's black anyway, so it doesn't really matter." Willow rolls her eyes, then musses his hair.

"I've always liked the black better, anyway." Castiel shrugs, puts his plate into the sink without bothering to wash it, the shuffles out of the kitchen.

"Is he not going to school today at all?" Lysander shrugs.

"Probably not. Come on, leave the sausages for Demon, I'll drive you to your place so you can get changed. Do you mind if I borrow your shower?" Willow shrugs as if it doesn't matter to her, gives the sausage to Demon, and they leave Castiel's apartment, getting into Lysander's car. As they drive, he looks at her sideways.

"What's wrong?" Willow huffs.

"I feel bad not doing the dishes..." Lysander laughs at her the entire way to Willow's house, much to her annoyance. Her father pulls out of the driveway and waves at Lysander, who waves back, then Lysander steals her dad's parking spot. They enter the house and go upstairs to her bedroom, where Lysander immediately goes into her attached bathroom and starts a shower. Willow pulls Castiel's shirt over her head, and pics out a yellow halter-style shirt, tying the strings together at the back of her neck. She sits at her vanity after removing her bathrobe from the seat, does her makeup in soft colours, and puts her hair up in a way that the bun looks like a flower. She then clips her bangs to the side using a barrett that has a little sunflower on it. As she puts in her large silver hoop earrings, she pauses as she sees Lysander step out of the bathroom without his shirt on, his silver hair dripping onto his chest. She clips her last earring in and spins around on the vanity's seat, and the two lock eyes. Lysander has the courtesy to look bashful, and Willow smirks as she stands up. She watches as he puts on his shirt and jacket, and she steps forwards to help him tie his ascot. Her fingers work quickly at first, then slow as she finishes, and she looks up to see him watching her intensely, something in his multicoloured eyes that she can't read. Just as Lysander slowly starts to duck his head and place their faces closer together, Willow's phone rings and she jumps back, grabbing it off of the vanity, answering it.

"Y-yes?" There is a brief silence, then Leigh's voice rings through.

"Willow, may I ask why you are answering my brother's cell phone?" Willow brings the phone from her ear and looks down at it, then hands it behind her to Lysander without looking in embarrassment. Once he takes it from her, she grabs her purse and runs down the stairs and outside to Lysander's car, where she waits for him. As soon as he comes outside and unlocks the car doors, she jumps in, her face still red from her encounter with the phone. Lysander gets in the driver's seat and goes to start the car when Willow jumps out and back into the house, where she emerges a few minutes later, and gets back into the car, buckling up.

"Drive, Lys, and don't say a word." Lysander complies and they ride in silence to the school where, as soon as he is parked, Lysander locks the doors instead of unlocking it. He shifts in his seat to look at Willow, and she squirms uncomfortably as she feels his mismatched eyes boring into her.

"Willow...about what happened in your room..." Willow let's out an exasperated sigh.

"I'm sorry, Lysander, okay? I thought it was my phone, not yours, our ringers are the same, and-" she goes to continue, but she sees Lysander raise his hand and she trails off.

"I don't care about that, really. I mean is, what happened before." Willow looks at her hands as she fiddles with them.

"What are you talking about?" Lysander closes his eyes and exhaled deeply through his nose. When he opens them, he looks directly at her again.

"We were about to kiss..." Willow's head snaps up, and she looks at Lysander with a mighty blush on her cheeks and her eyes wide.

"Kiss?" Lysander's eyes soften, and he takes her hand in his.

"Yes; kiss." When Willow says nothing, he shifts uncomfortably in his seat and she looks down at their hands once more. Her blush deepens when she feels his free hand tilt her chin up to look at him, and her breath catches in her throat at the sight that he had leaned in closer and is now only an inch away from her. She can see him swallow hard as he leans in closer, closing his eyes and tilting his head to the side, and her eyes grow wide as their lips touch. She blinks a few times, sitting in shock as his soft lips move against hers gently, his hand moving from her chin to cup her face, his thumb softly stroking her cheek. Willow's eyes slowly close, the butterflies in her stomach fluttering harder and her heart threatening to rip right of her chest the way it is beating against her ribcage. She slowly returns the kiss, much to Lysander's surprise; their mouths moving in sync, molding into one. Their hands interlock, Lysander pulling away from the kiss to tilt his head to the other side and his lips find their way back to hers. The kiss seems to last forever, like in a fairytale, when someone knocking on the car window causes them to jump apart from each other, both of them breathing hard. Willow looks up to see Star and Missy beckoning for her to come out, and she shoots a look at Lysander to see if she is free to go. He smiles at her, his cheeks red and his eyes brimming with something that Willow can't place. She grabs her bag and exits the car, closing the door and walking towards the school with the two girls. As they walk, Willow puts a finger to her lips, and Star nudges her with her elbow.

"Looked like things were getting hot in there, so we thought we'd get you out before too much happened." She winks at Willow as she blushes like mad, and Missy comes in from the other side, throwing her arm around Willow's shoulders.

"Geez, was that your first kiss or something, you're speechless!" Willow blushes and looks away, and both girls laugh.

"I guess it was, Missy! Lysander, dear old Lysander, stole Willow's first kiss!" Missy laughs at her best friend, and Willow stalks away from them both, her face flaming with embarrassment. She goes to all of her classes, and nothing happens, and as she closes her locker at the end of the day, she spins around and leans against her locker, a hand on her chest, feeling her racing heart beating like a drum. The look that was in Lysander's eyes, she finally figured it out. His eyes, they were overflowing with...happiness. He was happy that he had kissed her, and even happier that she had kissed back. She let's out an explosive breath, and looks to her left to see Castiel standing next to her.

"Yo." She gives him a wan smile, and tries to calm her heart down. Castiel gives her a one-over, then frowns. "What's wrong, Lola?" Willow smirks at the use of her nickname, since Castiel almost never uses it.

"Nothing's wrong, exactly, it's just that..." She looks up at Castiel with a blush on her cheeks. "Lysander and I kissed this morning..." She looks into his face expecting a smart-assed answer, or a snarky quip, but she takes a step back as she sees a display of expressions on his face that she hadn't seen before. She opens her mouth to talk, but his roaring voice stops her.

"YOU WHAT?!" Willow jumps as he screams at her face, tears jumping into her eyes. As soon as he sees her expression, Castiel draws her in for a hug. "I'm sorry, Lola, I don't know what came over me. That's-that's cool, I guess..." Willow looks up at him with a smirk, but is pulled away by the hand towards his bike. He gets on and motions for her to get on as well, which she does. They ride until they are at his apartment and he pulls her inside, and starts making food.

"Cas, are you okay with it? I mean, if Lys and I...you know, if we ever..." Castiel pauses, then slowly goes back to work.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm okay with it." Willow hugs her knees, wishing she could believe him, but by the tenseness in his posture and the way he refuses to look at her, she cannot. Demon jumps up onto the couch beside her and licks her hand and she turns her head to look at him, resting on her knees. Hr eyes well up with tears, and the dog cocks his head to the side with an audible huff. Willow smirks sadly as Demon goes back to licking her fingers. Reaching into her purse, she draws out a twenty and throws it onto the coffee table, payment for the gas Castiel had used on her during rides. Settling back, anxiety turns her stomach as a sick realization hits her, and hard. She had just been lied to by Castiel, her best friend, who had promised her years ago that there would never be a time that he would lie to her. He had lied to her right then, and lied to her now. But, worse of all, he broke his promise.  
_

Review, if you'd like to! 3

-W 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own My Candy Love in any way, shape or form. I do, however, own the OC and the plot.

A/N: This is my first MCL fic, so it has a special place in my heart...please be nice, but constructive criticisms welcome! 3

Dani belongs to Dani123498 :)  
_

The ride to school is quiet, neither Castiel nor Willow wishing to say anything. As they arrive in the student parking lot, they can spot Lysander leaning against his sleek black car, his arms and ankles crossed. Once Castiel parks his motorcycle and cuts the engine, Willow jumps off and hands him his helmet, and walks immediately over to Lysander. She smiles at him, looking at him through her thick black eyelashes. He smiles widely, and as soon as she is close enough, he pulls her into his arms and places a kiss on the top of her head. Nearing six feet, Lysander towers over Willow just enough that she can hug him snugly, her head tucked under his chin. Castiel walks over to the both of them, thunder rolling deep in his eyes, roaring as if wanting to escape, but neither Lysander or Willow notice. Willow smiles up at Lysander.

"So, tonight's the dance, hmm?" Lysander smiles and nods.

"Yeah. Leigh told me that you have a dress picked out?" Willow nods her head, her blonde hair bouncing.

"Yeppers, he helped me pick it out, too!" She looks at Castiel.

"Is your suit ready for tonight?" Castiel nods with a grunt and a pout, and the three walk towards the school as the first bell rings. Willow looks down as she feels something grab her hand, and smiles as she recognizes Lysander's hand grasping hers. Their fingers intwine together, and they continue on their way. Lysander and Willow wave goodbye to Castiel at the school doors, since both of them have biology first block. They walk into class and sit down, doing their work, but anybody can tell that there is an anxious mood in the air emanating off of the students-they really want school to end so that they can go home and get ready for the spring dance. After the bell rings, Willow moves to depart from Lysander in the halls, but he grabs her hand and pulls her back towards him, leaning down and planting a warm kiss on her mouth. Willow closes her eyes and returns the kiss, one of her hands moving to the back of his neck, bringing his head down and deepening the kiss. Lysander gasps in surprise, and Willow pulls away with a cheeky grin.

"I'll see you after school." She spins on her heel and is swallowed by the mass of students moving from class to class. As she makes her way through the day, going to all of her classes like a good girl, she can't stop thinking about how Castiel had lied to her that night. On her way to fourth period she is so lost in though that she runs into Nathaniel, the student body president. He looks at her with wide eyes as three of the five books he is carrying topple to the ground.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" She bends down and quickly retrieves the three books, then stands up and hands them to him. He gives her a pleasant smile.

"It's okay, just watch where you're going next time, okay?" She nods her head dumbly, then bites her lip. Suddenly, she smiles.

"Who are you taking to the spring dance, Nathaniel?" He smiles a little shyly, a soft blush dusting his cheeks.

"I don't know if you know her, but her name is Danielle. She's been a good friend of mine since childhood..." Willow smiles slyly at the expression on his face, and playfully nudges him in the side.

"She's more to you than that, isn't she?" Nathaniel coughs uncomfortably.

"We're, uh, well, we're dating but...we don't want anyone to know right now, you know, so..." Willow smirks, and pats his golden hair.

"No worries, Prez!" She then scurries off, reaching her last block finally. This particular block she has named torture , because Amber and her two lackeys are in it with her. As she sits down, a paper ball hits her head. She turns around lazily, sighing.

"What now, Amber?" The blonde smirks gleefully.

"I hear you're dating Lysander? Is that true?" Willow rolls her eyes.

"What of it? Come now, spit it out, I don't have all day." Amber snorts in annoyance.

"I just feel bad for the poor boy, he is pretty cute...you're so not worth his time!" Willow rolls her eyes skyward and turns around to face the front. As the class drags on, the teacher, Mr. Faraize calls out Amber to answer the question.

"In what year did Gandhi write a letter to the new Viceroy, Lord Irwin, about the deplorable condition of India under British Rule?" Amber snorts in annoyance.

"Who's Gandhi? Sounds like a disease or something..." Mr. Faraize stares at Amber like she has grown a second head, and Willow rolls her eyes once more.

"If only they had named you Simon..." Amber huffs angrily.

"Why would they do that?" Willow turns around with a sweet smile plastered on her face.

"Because you sure are simple, Simon." Amber's face grows red with rage as the class breaks into hysterical laughter, even the teacher smirking. He turns to Willow.

"Can you answer this question?" Willow nods her head.

"He sent this letter to Lord Irwin on March 2, 1930." Mr. Faraize smiles and continue with his lecture as Amber fumes behind Willow. The bell rings shortly after and Willow races out of the classroom, not wishing to deal with Amber or her friends. She runs out to the strident parking lot, where she notices that Castiel's motorbike is gone.

"He left during lunch." Willow spins around to see Lysander's smiling face. She smiles herself, and the two of them get into his car, and he drives her towards her house. The drive is quiet, and as Willow gets out of the car, she pecks a kiss on Lysander's cheek, then runs into the house to get ready for that night. She charges into her bathroom and showers, washes her face and combs her hair, then walks out and sits at her vanity and starts to apply her makeup as her hair dries. There is a quiet knock at her bedroom door.

"Come in!" Her mother walks in, an older woman who was obviously very beautiful in her youth. She walks in, pulling a stool out from the wall and sits on it beside her daughter. As Willow looks in her direction, her mother holds up a little white porcelain box.

"This belonged to my mother's mother, my mother, and myself. I was wishing for you to take it and wear it tonight..." Willow shakes her head.

"No, maman, I can't! Wait until Jeanette gets older, and she'll take it!" Her mother smiles softly, her blue eyes deep pools of emotion.

"Baby, you are not our child, and you know that. We took you in because you had nowhere else to go. But we have had you for six years now-you are our daughter!" Willow tears up and looks down, but her mother tilts her head up and smiles.

"Don't cry, my child, you're mascara will run!" They sit and talk as she gets ready, getting into her sleek black velvet dress that has no back with a slit in the side to one leg may peek out as she walks, all the way up to her thigh. The dress flows to the ground into a train a few inches behind where she walks. She places on black stiletto heels, and silver dangling diamond earnings. She allows her hair to flow freely down her back, her mother finally done curling the long silky locks, save for the left side is clipped back with a diamond clip to show her face. Her mother looks at her with pride, then takes her wrist and places a thick diamond bracelet on. Taking a deep breath, Willow exits her room and walks down the stairs, holding the train of her dress so that she doesn't fall. In the hallway stands her father and two siblings, but Willow pays them no mind. Waiting for her at the bottom stair is Lysander, looking at her with adoration in his mis-matched eyes. He is wearing a steel grey suit with pinstripe pants, a white shirt and cloth, and a three-peice top. The matching ascot, vest and jacket are the same color as the pants, but with an old Victorian swirl design on the fabric. As Willow reaches the bottom step Lysander holds out his hand, which she takes, and comes down to ground level. They say their goodbyes and make their way out to his car, and as soon as they get in Lysander leans over and kisses her passionately. Willow pulls away, startled, and Lysander just smirks.

"I wanted to kiss you so bad in there, but I didn't want to do it in front of your parents." Willow grins and they pull out of the driveway and make their way to the school as night hits the sky, the stars twinkling beautifully. Lysander parks and they step out into the chilly night, and are immediately bombarded by Star and Missy.

"Oh my god, you look so pretty!" Missy neary screams, her smile a mile wide. Her dress is beautiful, a white flowing ballerina-ball gown with red embroidery and a red sash at the waist. Willow smiles warmly at her.

"You look so pretty, too!" Star throws her arm over her friend's shoulder, her emerald hair straightened for the night, it reaching her shoulders. Her gown is a flowing green dress with a flower-like addition up the right arm and over the shoulder.

"Star! You look amazing!" The green-haired girl snorts but smiles and the group makes their way towards the School's gymnasium. Lysander grabs Willow's hand as they walk in, 1950's music blaring through huge speakers, everyone dancing, talking or eating at the huge buffet set up. Star immediately wanders over to Jade, who has eyes only for her, and Missy gets lost in the crowd of people. Willow spots Nathaniel, who is dancing with an pretty red-haired girl in a dark blue dress. Lysander pulls Willow to the dance floor, and she puts her arms around his neck, just as he puts his arms around her waist as a slow song starts to play. They dance together for what seems like the longest time until Lysander feels a tap on his shoulder. They stop and look at the person in question, Willow's hand going to her gasping mouth. Castiel stands, his hair natural black, in his suit. The matching black pinstripe jacket and pants offset the brown scarf, gloves and tie on the white shirt, the black fedora with brown ribbon around it sitting on his head at an angle that half covers his left eye, the golden watch face inset on the brown leather strap upon his wrist, the mischievous look in his eye. Lysander steps aside and Castiel steps forwards, pulling Willow towards him. They start to dance, Willow speechless and Castiel not speaking. After a few songs, Castiel drags Willow outside, where he lights up a cigarette.

"C-Cas?" Castiel looks at her, a smile playing at his lips.

"Yeah, it's me." He pushes her against the gymnasium wall, pressing himself against her. He releases his breath, the cigarette smoke blowing above Wllow's head, and he throws the smoke away. Grabbing her chin with his hand, he lifts up her face and leans down, their lips connecting, his mouth moving hard against hers, his heart beating like a racehorse through his chest and into hers, his hands strangely soft, gentle, and...loving upon her body. And then is started to rain.  
_

A/N: This was one of my favorite chapters to write! :) Please, tell me what you think about it!

-W 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own My Candy Love in any way, shape or form. I do, however, own the OC and the plot.

A/N: This is my first MCL fic, so it has a special place in my heart...please be nice, but constructive criticisms welcome! 3 _

The rain pour steadily downward, soaking through Willow's dress and Castiel's suit, plastering their hair to their faces and necks. The deep hum of the music inside bumps against Willow's chest as she is pressed against the building, Castiel's mouth moving against hers passionately. Willow grabs the sleeves of his jacket but is too shocked to move, and Castiel growls deep in the back of his throat at the lack of response; he pushes his tongue into her mouth, exploring, his hands moving up her body to rest on her back and pull her closer to him. Finally snapping out of her surprised state, Willow pushes Castiel away from her, but only to an arm's length.

"W-what are you doing?" Castiel smirks, shrugging his shoulders.

"If Lysander can kiss you, then why can't I?" Willow flushes a deep crimson and looks down at her feet.

"Cas, I think Lysander actually likes me..." Again, Castiel shrugs.

"So?" Willow's head snaps up, her now soaked hair flying back over her shoulders, some stray strands sticking to her forehead, neck and one in her mouth; her eyes flashing dangerously.

"So, she repeats, her voice laced with venom, "I like Lysander back." Castiel's expression darkens, his black hair sticking to his face, his grey eyes colder than a winters' night. He takes a step back, then another, and lights up a cigarette enveloped in the warmth of a streetlight, but there is nothing warm about Castiel at the moment.

"Do what you want, then, but don't come crying to me when things go sour. He stares at her with those stormy eyes as his cigarette burns where it hangs slack between his lips which are stained red from Willow's lipstick. Willow wipes her own mouth clean of the red, turns around and leaves Castiel in the pouring rain, a storm cloud in a pool of light. As soon as she is in the room, Star and Missy rush over to her, concerned expressions crossing their faces.

"Are you okay, Willow?" Willow can't help but smile at the worried tone of Missy's soft voice, and she nods her head.

"I'm fine; where's Lysander? I'm going home, I want to say goodbye." Star points to a back table where he is sitting, watching people dance, and Willow thanks them before walking over. As soon as she gets to the table, Lysander jumps up his face full of worry.

"Are you okay, Lola?" Willow smiles half-heartedly, hoping that he'll buy it.

"Yeah, just started to rain is all. I'm not feeling good though, so I'm going home. Wanna hang out tomorrow?" Lysander chuckles, shaking his head, obviously believing her, which causes Willow's stomach to flip with guilt.

"I'll drive you. I'm not going to stay here if you and Castiel are gone." Willow smirks and Lysander stands up, takes her hand, and leads her outside where they run to his car and get in. Lysander blasts the heat and they start to drive towards her house in an effort to warm her up, the drive silent. Once they reach the house, Lysamder parks his car and gets out, opening Willow's door for her, earning an honest smile. He closes the car door and locks the car itself, then takes her hand and walks with her up to the front door. The corners of Willow's mouth turn down, forming a frown, as she notices that her father isn't home yet. Willow opens the front door and walks in, trying to be quiet, Lysander following close behind. She drops his hand and makes her way up the staircase, knowing that he's following her, and as soon as they reach her room she kicks of the stiletto heels and turns on her light. She looks back at Lysander, who is sitting on her bed.

"I'm going to take a shower, okay? There's a pair of Castiel's sweats and one of his Winged Skull tee shirts in my closet." Lysander nods his head, silent, as Willow steps into her bathroom to take her shower. She looks at herself in the mirror and sighs resignedly, and takes the diamond barrette out of her hair. She pulls a comb through her wet, tangled long locks and strips out of the dress, hanging it up above her heater, and removes all of her jewelery. She steps into the shower and runs the hot water, scrubbing herself clean, shampooing her hair and rinsing, then steps out and wraps a towel around herself. As she runs her comb through her hair once more, she pauses, thinking of Castiel and what he had said.

"Do what you want, then, but don't come crying to me when things go sour. Willow shakes her head, ridding herself of that thought. Lysander isn't the type of person who would hurt her, not with him knowing her past and what happened to her before. Drying herself off furiously with the towel, then hanging it up, Willow ties her pink silk bathrobe around her and exits her bathroom to find Lysander sitting on the seat of her vanity, waiting for her. He had changed into Castiel's clothes, and Willow walks over and opens her closet, pulling out her pyjamas-pink silk shorts and a matching spaghetti shirt that is an inch or so too short, and so rides up when she moves. She walks back into her bathroom and changes, then walks out after hanging her bathrobe up in her bathroom. Looking towards Lysander, she smiles.

"You don't have to sit there, c'mon." She clambers onto her four-postered bed, welcoming the plush queen-sized matress. Lysander slowly walks over, his step cautious, and he climbs onto the bed as well. His cell phone buzzes as he receives a text message, but he just turns it off and sets it on one of her two bedside tables. Willow flicks a light switch situated beside her bed, all the lights in the room turning off in an instant. As she snuggled into her mattress, she feels a hesitant hand slide over her waist and wraps around her, then Lysander's body fitting itself against hers. She giggles softly, and Lysander leans forwards, whispering in her ear, his breath tickling her skin.

"What's so funny, Willow?" Willow rolls over to look at him, as he doesn't use her full name often. She looks up at his face, which is unreadable, and he pulls her to him once again. Willow leans up and plants a quick kiss on Lysander's lips, then settles down and smiles.

"I'm just happy to be like this." She can hear the soft but quick intake of breath, and she can feel Lysander's heart through his chest speed up, which causes her to smile even more. Lysander leans down and presses his lips to hers, shifting his weight so that he is half over her own little body, propping himself up on his elbow while his other hand presses her back, pulling her closer than before. Willow returns the kiss, a soft moan escaping from her throat as Lysander's hand cascades down her back and grabs her thigh, lifting it up and wrapping it around his waist. Lysander takes this distraction as an opening to slip his tongue into her mouth, searching. Willow's heart races as his tongue massages hers, his body rolling ever so slightly until his body is above hers, then presses himself onto her, their bodies molding together in every way possible. Finally, Lysander's mouth leaves Willow's and it trails along her jaw, down her neck, to the crook between her neck and her shoulder, where he becomes content with suckling the tender skin there, making Willow bite her lip as to not allow the moan that was about to escape rip from her throat. Willow can feel his tongue lick her neck quickly before his mouth goes back to work, his teeth occasionally grazing and nipping, and she puts one of her hands in his hair, curling her fingers into his silver locks, holding his head there as he suckles harder, bringing the soft skin up in-between his teeth, releasing, suckling, and repeating. In the moment, Lysander bites down, making Willow buck her hips ever so slightly, and causing her to grin cheekily at the groan that tears from in-between Lysander's teeth. He looks her in the eye, and his mouth crashes down onto hers, kissing her, then moving down her jaw once again. His hand, once laying on her thigh, moves up her body and up her arm, pushing her arm above her head and holding it there by the wrist. With his other hand, he does the same, placing both of her wrists in one of his hands, his free hand stroking her cheek. As Willow awaits his next passionate attack upon her body, he sits up suddenly, releasing her wrists. She looks up at him as he looms over her, his silver hair mussed and his lips swollen from their kisses, and she blushes a deep red. Lysander smiles softly but shyly and lays down beside her once more, kissing her forehead.

"I think we should stop there, Lola." Willow nods her agreement and snuggled up to him, listening as his breathing calms and she knows he's asleep. She closes her eyes and attempts to sleep as well, however there is something that bothers her, a troubling thought deep down in the pit of her stomach that keeps her awake for more than half of the night.

Lysander is wearing Castiel's clothing.

He smells like Castiel.

Through the last few minutes, as she closed her eyes and felt his loving kisses, it wasn't Lysander that she was imagining.

It was Castiel.  
_

Well, here it is! So sorry for the late post! 3

-W 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own My Candy Love in any way, shape or form. I do, however, own the OC and the plot.

A/N: This is my first MCL fic, so it has a special place in my heart...please be nice, but constructive criticisms welcome! 3

This is a Castiel POV special, I hope you enjoy it! C:  
_

The rainfalls hard on my head as I kiss Willow, the butterflies in my stomach refusing to leave. I press myself against her, sandwiching her between myself and the wall. Her small hands grasp my jacket sleeves, but she does nothing to return the kiss, and so I force my tongue int her mouth, a growl emanating from my throat. My tongue explores her mouth as I run my hands up her body and rest them on her lower back, pulling her as closely to me as humanly possible. As soon as I do this Willow pushes me an arm's length away.

"W-what are you doing?" Her eyes are wide and frightened-it ticks me off. Why is she okay with kissing my our best friend, but not okay with kissing me?

"If Lysander can kiss you, then why can't I?" Willow flushes a deep crimson and looks down at her feet, and I try to stop a smirk from crawling onto my soaked face. I feel the urge to push my ebony hair out of my eyes, but I dare not move as Willow speaks.

"Cas, I think Lysander actually likes me..." I shrugs my shoulders, trying for an air of nonchalant uncaring.

"So?" Willow's head snaps up, and I see her eyes flash like a tiger in a cage, watching it's prey be foolish enough to walk up without qualms of being eaten, and I force myself not to take a step back.

"So, she repeats, her voice reverberating with anger, "I like Lysander back." I can feel my face darkening, the anger boiling up from deep inside my chest. I turn my cold eyes to her and step backwards until I am in the circle of light given off from a streetlamp. I take a cigarette out of the pack in my jacket and flick my zippo open, lighting it, feeling the burning sensation in my throat; my lungs. I know my dark anger is flowing freely from me, surrounding me, but at the moment I couldn't care less.

"Do what you want, then, but don't come crying to me when things go sour. The words leave my mouth before I know it, and I exhale, then place the cigarette back inbetween my lips where it hangs there, lifeless. I glare in her direction-correction, glaring would be too simple. I stare at her, all of my hatred, all of my anger seeping into her as the rain pours steadily down on us both, and Willow wipes her mouth with the back of her hand, ridding her lips of her smeared red lipstick. She looks at me for a moment longer, then disappears into the gymnasium quicker than someone running from the plague. I grab my cigarette and take a lung-burning drag, throwing it away and stalking towards my motorcycle. I exhale throughout my nose and mouth at the same time, the smoke stinging my eyes. Taking my fedora off, I throw it like a bloody frisbee and get on my bike, kickstarting it, and riding. I don't put on my helmet-I don't care to. Taking off down the road twenty over the speed limit, I drive for a while until I'm on the outskirts of Sweet Amoris. Pulling over, I pull out my cell phone and call my next door neighbor, a kindly old widower, and leave a message on his answering machine to take care of Demon for me for a few days. I put my phone away and kick my bike to life; driving away from all of my pain, from the betrayal of my best friend, from the rejection of the other, and the sound of my breaking heart.  
_

This is a special chapter, so it's meant to be a wee bit shorter lol, I hope you enjoy it anyway!

:~:~:~:~W~:~:~:~: 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own My Candy Love in any way, shape or form. I do, however, own the OC and the plot.

A/N: This is my first MCL fic, so it has a special place in my heart...please be nice, but constructive criticisms welcome! 3

Claire belongs to the wonderful and very talented ChromeHearts 3 Love you!  
_

Light streams through the windows and across Willow's face, causing her to wake up, blinking repeatedly. She rolls over to hide from the sunlight and looks up into Lysander's eyes.

"Good morning, beautiful." He kisses her forehead, and she giggles softly, then stretches and gets up, walking to the bathroom. Putting the toothpaste-lathered toothbrush into her mouth, Willow begins to brush her teeth when she spots her reflection in the mirror and squeaks, her eyes going wide and her face flushing red. Lysander is there in a moment's time, a worried expression on his face. He looks at Willow, inquiring, and she brushes her hair from her shoulder to reveal a very large, very noticeable hickey, with the soft imprint of perfect teethmarks in the middle. Lysander's face drains of color, and he leans against the doorframe.

"I'm so sorry, Lola, I didn't realize..." She pouts, but continues to brush her teeth, and she grabs his hand, walking downstairs with him while fixing her hair carefully so that it covers that side of her neck. They enter the living room where her family is sitting; her father at the head of the table reading the newspaper, her mother pouring him a cup of coffee, her seven year old brother pretending his pancake is a dinosaur, and her nine year old sister stabbing viscously, and with much prejudice, at her scrambled eggs. As they walk in, her mother looks up and offers a small gasp, her hand covering her mouth and her growing smile, and her father lowering his newspaper, looking at them over his glasses which are perched halfway down his nose. Willow smirks.

"You all know Lysander; Lysander, you've met my family before." She looks at her family expectantly as her father looks between them, to their entwined hands, then finally back at his newspaper.

"Well then, boy, don't just stand there, have some breakfast." Willow smiles softly as her father's voice comes from behind his paper, and she knows that he had just accepted Lysander. She sits down, Lysander beside her, her mother pouring Lysander a cup of coffee. He offers a small smile and murmurs his thanks, and breathes in the fumes of the coffee. Willow cocks her head to the side.

"I always took you for a tea person, Lys'..." He looks up as her mother takes on a worried expression.

"I'm so sorry, I could make you tea instead if you'd like..." Lysander smiles warmly, his mismatched eyes glittering with silent laughter.

"It's quite fine, Mrs. Light, I like my coffee just as much." They all sits at the table, eating their breakfast, talking idly, Lysander only having toast and another cup of coffee; black. Willow looks across the table to her younger sister.

"What's wrong, Jean?" Her sister looks at her, her chocolate brown eyes angry.

"Mommy says I can't go to Susan's sleepover just because there will be boys there." Willow smiles kindly, but is surprised when Lysander is speaking over her head to her mother.

"Mrs. Light, if I may..." Her mother smiles warmly.

"Please, call me Darlene." Lysander nods his head once, his face thoughtful and his eyes far away.

"I assume all of the children are in the same class?" When her mother nods her head, he continues, "That would make them nine or ten. They're innocent, and nothing will happen, and they will surely be under parental supervision. If you let your seventeen year old daughter have her boyfriend sleep over, is that party such a bad thing?" Willow jumps at the word boyfriend , blushing, and she looks at her mother. Surprisingly, it's her father that speaks from behind his paper.

"The boy has a point, darling, they're only kids, and Susan's parents will be there the whole time. Nothing bad will happen." Willow can see her mother contemplating, then give in.

"Fine, you can go, but I need their house number first so I can call if I need to, and their adress. You must stay at the house unless you are with either Mr. or Mrs. Bradshaw, and you will call me if you leave the huse or if you feel uncomfortable and need to come home." Jeanette nods her head, her dark brown bob-cut bouncing, her smile warming the kitchen.

"Of course, mommy, I'll go get my stuff ready!" She leaps down from her chair and flies up the staircase, Lysander chuckling. As Willow eats her breakfast, her mother and Lysander strike up a conversation on art, music, fashion and literature, and Willow looks at her dad.

"Anything interesting in there?" Her dad shrugs hus shoulders, separating the paper.

"Someone was arrested the town over for dog fighting, and the iced cream store here is celebrating it's twentieth anniversary, but that's about it, here-" he hands her the paper, and she they read in slence, something they do every Saturday morning. Her and her dad have always been close, without ever having the need for speech. Suddenly, the oven timer starts buzzing and Willow's mother excuses herself and jumps up, taking a fresh-baked apple pie out from the oven. She puts it on a cooling rack and smiles.

"We have new neighbors moving in today, I thought it would make a nice house-warming gift!" Lysander sniffs the air then smiles.

"It smells wonderful, Darlene." Her mother blushes a pretty pink and starts bustling around the kitchen muttering to herself about him being such a gentleman . Lysander leans over and kisses Willow's cheek, causing her to blush and look at him, where he steals a quick kiss and smirks triumphantly. She giggles at the sight of her little brother making puking faces behind him, and leans her head on Lysander's shoulder, putting the paper down. After a few silent moments, Willow's mother claps her hands, gathering everyone's attention, then wipes the syrup off of her son's face.

"You all should go get dressed, we're going to bring the pie over to the neighbors now." Willow and Lysander stand and walk upstairs hand in hand, and enter Willow's room. He grabs his clothes from the vanity seat and walks into the washroom, dressing in there. Willow digs in her closet and finds bright yellow caprees, her yellow and white tennis shoes, and a white tank top with a rainbow on it that she had bought at the town's annual Pride Parade a few years prior. She gets out of her pajamas and pulls on the caprees, leaving them unzipped and unbuttoned, and is about to put the shirt on when Lysander walks out of the bathroom. He walks up to her, wearing the suit without the jacket, the sleeves of the dress shirt rolled carelessly to his elbows. He puts his arms on her hips and kisses her neck where he had left the hickey, then nibbles her earlobe.

"L-Lys', I have to out my shirt on..." Lysander chokes out a laugh and steps back with a smile as Willow pulls on her shirt and buttons her pants. She begins to tie her hair in an over-the-shoulder braid much like her friend Iris', but stops half ways and ties it off like that, letting the rest hang loose. She puts in little stud earrings shaped like Daisies, applies some mascara and puts on some lip gloss, then turns and smiles at Lysander as she slides her feet into her tennis shoes. She grabs his hand and they descend the stair to see her family waiting for them, her mother holding her amazing apple pie, which has wom award year after year at the town's summer fair, in her hands. They exit the house together and walk along the sidewalk to their right and knock on the little white door. It opens to show a tall woman with her frizzed red hair tied into a painfully tight bun at the top of her head and blue eyes. She looks them over with her tired eyes, and a man comes to the door as well, his black hair and grey eyes tired as well. Willow's mother steps forward.

"Hi, we're your next door neighbors, we thought we'd bake you a pie to welcome you to the neighborhood!" The red-haired woman smiles and accepts the pie, talking immediately with Willow's mother. The dark-haired man welcomes her father in for a beer and to watch the game, and there, in the hallway, is a girl around Willow and Lysander's age. She is taller than Willow by an inch or so, which would make her about five foot five, or maybe even five foot six. She has long red hair, a few shades darker than Castiel's-the thought of him makes Willow's stomach turn because of her thoughts last night-with the same grey eyes as her father, though much kinder. Willow smiles and waves.

"Hi, I'm Willow Light. This is my sister, Jeanette, and my brother Sam." She points at Lysander, "And this is my...my boyfriend, Lysander." She tastes the words on her tongue, and decides that it isn't a horrible word to say. Lysander waves politely, seeming to zone out. The girl smiles shyly.

"My name is Claire." Willow goes to say something, but a honking interrupts her, and when she turns around she sees Leigh motioning angrily to Lysander, who sighs. He turns Willow's face up to his and kisses her softly, then walks to his brother's car, they talk heatedly, and he gets into his own and follows his brother back into town. Willow looks back at the shy redhead and smiles.

"His brother; he's probably angry because he didn't come home last night." Claire blushes prettily and laughs, the sound of small bells through crips, clean air. Willow immediately decides that she likes her. "I was going to go to town and do some shopping today, would you like to come with me?" She watches as her brother walks back to their mother, and as Jeanette gets in her best friend's car as the pull up to pick her up, and is driven away. When she looks back, Claire has on a face of pure happiness, a beautiful smile, bright and happy, playing on her lips.

"Yes!"  
_

ChromeHearts, I sure hope Claire is the way you wanted her! :)

:~:~:~:~W~:~:~:~: 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own My Candy Love in any way, shape or form. I do, however, own the OC and the plot.

A/N: This is my first MCL fic, so it has a special place in my heart...please be nice, but constructive criticisms welcome! 3

Claire belongs to the wonderful and very talented ChromeHearts 3 Love you!

Danny belongs to danny296 _

Willow and Caire sit in the grass under the shade of a large tree, sipping their iced lattes and laughing happily. They had just finished a five hour shopping spree, and are sitting in the warm afternoon sun to rest. Willow had begun to crack through Claire's shy outer shell and found her to be extraordinarily outgoing and fun to be around. They sit and point at each passerby in the park, trying to guess what their personal life is like; according to Claire, an older, grossly overweight man wearing a sweater in the spring sunshine is actually a crazy cat-lady ninja in hiding. This revelation had Willow laughing straight for fifteen minutes, while Claire maintained a straight face while sipping her drink, nibbling on the straw; another thing Willow had in common with her. Claire looks directly at Willow and leans back on her hands.

"Your family seems so nice..." Willow smiles gently.

"Yeah, they've always been really kind to me." Claire looks at Willow with an expression stuck in-between shock and confusion, so she chuckles and continues. "My mom died birthing me, and my father was left to take care of me. He started drinking heavily, and then got into drugs and other bad things, and the older I got the angrier he got. I must look a lot like my mother, because he couldn't look at me without wanting to cry." She looks off into the sky, watching two swallows spin around each other chirping happily.

"He started to hit me when I was about Sam's age. It wasn't bad at first-just a smack on the bum or something like that. Then it got a lot worse...he'd hit me until I couldn't breathe, he wouldn't let me eat, and...well, it just got bad. When I was fourteen the cops were called because of a boy breaking into our house." She smiles fondly at the memory, Castiel, my best friend, broke in and beat the living hell out of my father, he'd had enough of me getting hurt, and he was big enough now to actually fight back. I've never...well, I've nev seen m so angry in my life, and we've been friends since we were four. My dad, well-" She laughs at her own mistake, and looks to see Claire watching her in silence.

"Officer Light was first on the scene. He and two other cops had to pull Cas off of my father...he still has scars in his knuckles from my father's teeth. After my father was put charged for abuse among other things, and Castiel was let go on terms of declaring self defense and on the condition of a year's worth of weekly anger managment classes, Officer Light and his wife took me in. They've been my family ever since-all five of them." Claire blinks a few times, her brow furrowed in confusion.

"There's only four of them, though?" Willow laughs happily.

"They have an older son as well, he's twenty-one now. I've always been closest with him-Tommy." She smiles and a breeze picks up, blowing her braid over her shoulder, so she puts it back. "He's in Afghanistan right now, but he should be back soon, his tour is almost over." Claire offers a soft smiles, then sighs.

"I'm so sorry about your past, Willow." Shrugging, Willow looks at her new friend.

"I don't blame him, not really. I think he was just really lonely...and I think he was hurting more than one person should hurt." Claire nods her head, silent, then jumps up, holding her hands out.

"Let's go back home, you're staying over tonight! Do you have any girlfriends you want to invite? My parents are already gone on their flight to work, so the house is ours!" Willow grabs her hands and let's herself be heaved up, and laughs softly.

"I have just the duo!" They catch the bus back to the suburbs, and when they are there they spot Star and Missy waiting beside a little yellow and green Volkswagen Beetle convertible with pink and purple fluffy fuzzy dice hanging from the rearview mirror. Willow walks up with Claire at her side.

"Star, Missy, this is my new neighbor Claire. Claire, this is Star, and this is Missy." The three girls shake hands, and they all walk to Caire's house. Once inside, Claire opens the fridge.

"Take whatever, I'm alone here for the month, so I won't eat everything." After everyone had picked out their snacks, they make their way to Claire's room and plop in a movie. Star turns her emerald gaze to Willow, her eyes narrowing suspiciously.

"What is that on your neck, Lola?" Willow's hand flies to her neck, blushing deeply. Missy pulls her hand away and coos happily.

"Looks like Wil got lucky in love last night!" Willow's blush deepens as all three girls laugh, and she shakes her head.

"That is so not true! We didn't...well, we may have...but we didn't..." She trails off and looks down, Missy bumping her.

"Oh come one, we're just bugging you, you've only started dating a little while ago." Willow smiles shyly, and Claire giggles.

"I totally would have been proud of you if you had, he's so cute!" A giggle escapes Willow's lips, and soon the four are talking about boys and love, when Willow looks slyly at Star.

"And how's Jade doing, Ri-Ri?" Star blushes, blinks, and laughs joyously.

"We started dating the night of the dance, it's great! An hey, you remember Dajan?" Willow nods, her smile broadening.

"Yeah, he used to hang out with Lysander, Castiel and me all the time! Has he come back?" Missy smiles, flopping down on her tummy in front of Willow.

"Oh yeah, he has! And he's been flirting harsh with a girl named Danny!" Willow chuckles.

"She's in my language class, she has really short orange hair, right?" Missy nods her head in agreement.

"Yep, that's her! Dajan is out with Lysander and Jade right now." Wllow smirks, and checks her phone. She has a text from Lysander.

*Call me as soon as you get this, please.*

Excusing herself, Willow exits the rooms and rings Lysander, who answers immediately.

"Willow, I thought you'd never answer!" She frowns, and takes a deep breath.

"What's wrong, Lys'?" There is a pause on the other end, the only thing audible is the dull buzzing of the electricity, and Lysander finally speaks.

"We just talked to Castiel's next door neighbor, you know, the nice old man?" Willow smiles to herself as she recalls him inviting them over for cookies and lemonade throughout their childhood, and Lysander drops a bomb on her that she wasn't expecting. "He said that Castiel called him last night to take care of Demon. Willow, Castiel skipped town."  
_

I hope you like the new chapter! It's a special, so it's rather short...

:~:~:~:~W~:~:~:~: 


End file.
